Miror B.
'''Miror B. '''is a villain from Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. In Pokémon Colosseum, Miror B. is one of the four Cipher Admins. A man with a gigantic two-toned afro (which resembles a poké ball turned on its side), garish glasses and dressed in a golden sequin-studded leisure suit. Miror B. is a loud and flamboyant man. He spoils his pokémon and would rather spent time teaching them how to dance than fulfilling his duties as a Cipher Admin. An example of this is seen in Pyrite Town, where he told his grunts to do whatever they wanted as long as they left him alone to practice his dancing. He is the oly one of the Cipher Admins that doesn't receive a Legendary Pokémon, though he is the only admin to have his own theme music. His music is Latin style in Pokémon Colosseum and disco style in Pokémon XD. Whenever he is about to engage in a battle he is known to exclaim: "Let the music play!" Pokémon Colosseum Miror B. makes his first appearance in Phenac City "terrorizing" the mayor, Es Cade. He sent some of his minions to attack Wes an Rui and announced that Cipher was behind the strange crime wave that hit Orre. Later, Miror B. is found in Pyrite Town, where he has kidnapped a Plusle belonging to the town's hero and mayor Duking. He is holding the Pokémon hostage to keep Duking under control. With Duking unable to do anything, Miror B. ran the Pyrite Colosseum and handed out Shadow Pokémon to winners. Silva attempts to foil the scheme by sneaking into Miror B.'s hideout, but is defeated by the guards, at which point Wes and Rui show up and rescue him. The next time Miror B. shows up is at Realgam Tower where he is guarding one of the keys needed to unlock the tower itself. Miror B. is encountered one final time in the Deep Colosseum. Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Miror B. later appeared in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darknes, with a completely new outfit but still with his trademark afro. He is no longer an admin of Cipher, instead attempting to organize Team Miror B. together with two of his minions. He is the only character in the games to be known as a Wanderer. In this game, when a Shadow Pokémon is defeated before it is snagged and its Trainer can't be rebattled, Miror B. will obtain the Pokémon. He has several spots where Michael can find him to snag the Shadow Pokémon. He is also the owner of a Shadow Dragonite in the end of the game, which is the last Shadow Pokémon created. Miror B's. Pokemon Important Note: These are Miror B's Main Pokemon. There are no Shadow Pokemon Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo (Miro B's main Pokemon often has 3-5 Ludicolo on hand) Exploud.png|Exploud (Pokemon Colosseum evolved from Loudred) Golduck.png|Golduck (Colosseum) Armaldo.png|Armaldo (Colosseum) Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Thief Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Minion Category:Minor Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains